


Waking Up

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: Detective Sheppard and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard are not so different after all.Music: "Awake and Alive" by Skillet (edited)





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



Lyrics:

I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right here  
Right now, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, right here  
Right now, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up...


End file.
